Never too late
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Axel decides to do the only thing he can do to get Roxas to stop leaving, no matter what. A different view of Roxas being the one to leave the organisation.


-1Axel knew it, he may not have liked it, but he knew it. He sighed and shook his head, he didn't want to allow it. He won't let Roxas leave.

He turned back to the sleeping blonde curled into a ball with the moonlight washing against his face giving number thirteen a pale complexion, as if he wasn't even real. Axel's hand reached up and brushed the hair from the boy's face as if just to reassure his own thoughts.

Then again, Axel thought, it was only a rumor, after all how could Roxas' nobody still be alive. If he was, wouldn't Roxas…die? Axel cursed under his breath and Roxas unconsciously moved towards the warmth that Axel was emitting.

He would've believed it as a rumor too, and would've let it go. If he hadn't seen the other himself. A key blade master. No wonder Roxas was so skilled, or why he had no memories from his past. His past wasn't friggen dead yet.

Now Roxas was muttering crazy things like leaving the organisation and looking for his other, he would become trapped behind someone else's face with someone else's thoughts. Then the Roxas Axel knew would disappear. Axel's non-existent heart clenched, that was unacceptable.

He stood and vanished leaving behind only a black puff of smoke. Roxas' eyes fluttered opened and he frowned slightly in contemplation, he swore that there had been a heater on just before. Roxas sighed sleepily and fell back into a light slumber, blissfully unaware of what Axel was going to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(Three Days Later)**

"Axel, where the fuck are you going!" Axel's felt pain where his heart should have been and tried to shut Roxas' voice from his mind. The boy stood underneath a street lamp in the world that never was and watched as his best friend storm from the castle with an all too pissed expression present.

"Shut the fuck up Roxas" Axel retorted, not daring to return the boy's stare. Roxas ran up to Axel and fell into place with the taller man's own steps.

There was a few moments of deadly silence before:

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Roxas tried to make it seem casual, but it caught in his throat with bitterness clinging to the words. Normally, Axel would've smirked, made some completely random comment and let Roxas take a stick and poke him with it, normally. But today Axel kept his eyes straight, for if his eyes fell into Roxas' beautiful azure ones he would be lost forever in them. Drowning.

"Go back to the castle, I told you, I'll be back in a few days. A mission"

"Then why does this look so fucking important to you? You haven't spoken near a damn word to me over three days. Axel, three days! Of course I wasn't going to let you go without some sort of explanation"

"It's an important mission Roxas, and I can't tell you. It's…about you" Axel's mouth was tight in a straight line, refusing to give any more information to the blonde. Roxas had ceased walking beside him, Axel couldn't help but turn around, and he started drowning in those eyes.

"You mean my other?" Roxas snapped his voice edging emotionless with a glare that used to always grace his delicate features. "What are you going to do? No way could this be a mission…" Realisation dawned in those azure eyes and Roxas' glare double ten fold. "You're going to kill him! AXEL!" He shouted the last part and Axel should've realised that Roxas would've found out himself.

He always did.

"Sorry Roxy, I-I just can't give you up" And like that Axel threw Roxas against the wall, the boy's head hit the wall with full impact. He dropped to the floor, shocked and, as much as he would hate to admit it, scared.

"Axel…" The name came out in no more then a whisper, Axel flinched, it didn't sound like Roxas at all.

Blood trickled down the side of the boy's face as black spots crept in around the edges of Roxas' line of vision. In his fading sight, he saw Axel pull himself away from the boy's eyes, he turned around and continued to walk away.

Roxas' eyes closed, and Axel's words struck through the darkness hitting Roxas to the core.

"Sorry Roxas, this is for your own good. You can't leave, they'll kill you"

"Axel…"

---------------------------------------

**And that's the end for that one, pretty random, hoped you guys liked it. I just thought that Axel wouldn't really want Roxy to leave him…and yeah. **

…**What happened to Sora?! **

**Review if you want ^_^ Thankyou all.**


End file.
